


The Poison I Need

by MaidM



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Colin being a creepy fucker, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Pre-Slash, fantasizing about a teanage boy, seriously just colin being the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidM/pseuds/MaidM
Summary: Colin meets David for the first time at one of Kingsley's stupid parties. It's the start of something great. (Or terrible. Probably terrible.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves a grown man having inappropriate thoughts about a teenage boy because clearly I'm a terrible person. If that idea makes you uncomfortable I'd recommend you stay away!

Colin is on drink four - out of Shareholders know how many - when he sees the boy. 

Kingsley’s parties tend to get divided into two halves: miners reveling in their innate superiority, and True Blue station dwellers pretending they don’t look desperate as they rub shoulders with their betters. Colin has always liked to see himself as a third category, an island all unto himself. He may have been raised a True Blue, but he isn’t like the others, with their fake smiles and platitudes, happy only to serve MarsCorp and die an early death. No, he isn’t here to schmooze.

He’s here to watch.

Which is how he sees the boy in the first place. Anyone else’s eyes would have skipped right past him, a small figure in a school uniform, curled into the wall. But Colin is special, and he likes to think he has a knack for seeing what’s really there. The boy is so desperate to be completely ignored that Colin finds himself drawn into it. He is only human, after all.

“Hey, buddy. Has anyone got you a drink yet?”

And the boy looks at him, and Shareholders preserve him, Colin isn’t strong enough for a look like that. The boy is slouched into himself like he isn’t the most gorgeous thing in the room, like all the eyes in here shouldn’t be on him at all times.

“I’m only sixteen,” he says, and Colin laughs because bless him, like anyone on goddamn planet has ever cared much for things like age limits. He snags one of Kingsley’s horrible sugared concoctions off a passing tray and hands it to him.

“I don’t think anyone will begrudge you just this one, man. It is a party, after all.” They clink glasses and the boy takes a careful sip. He has sandy-brown eyelashes that leave a shadow across his high cheekbones as he looks down; Colin makes a picture of it in his mind for later. “Not that you seem to be enjoying yourself as much as the others. If you don’t mind me saying, anyway.”

And then the boy actually blushes and Colin’s fate is sealed. He’s half-deaf to the boy’s mumbled explanation that his parents are busy speaking to some big wig - Colin could almost laugh at their idiocy. Not that anyone but him seems to have noticed the boy, those blind fuckers. Just more proof that Colin is the only one is this place with any real brains if nobody else can see the opportunity here.

He takes another long sip of his drink, keeping his eyes trained on the boy, and introduces himself. “Have we met before, man? I’m sure I’ve seen you around. My name’s Colin.”

“David Knight, Blue.”

“Oh yeah, I think I know your parents.” He doesn’t, but fuck it, the place is small enough that he probably has met them more than a few times. “And I’ve heard about you, David. I’ve heard you’ve got a lot of potential. Going to be a department head in a few years, eh?”

It’s another lie, of course. If he’s ever met the Knights, they’ve never mentioned a son or anything he may have accomplished. But David blushes again, so beautifully that Colin knows he’s hit it in one. Everything about the boy just screams unrecognized genius, a desperation to be noticed and appreciated as strong as his fear of rejection. Oh yes, Colin has so much to work with here.

“I, uh, I don’t know if I’d say that. I finish school in two years and I haven’t even thought of where I want to intern yet. My parents are in IT, of course, so…”

“Oh, I think we can do better than that.” He cuts the boy off, fixes him with another look as he sips his wine. A warmth is washing through Colin – arousal and exhilaration and alcohol coming together into something stronger than his power to resist. “You should join us in Science. I’m only assistant chief science officer, but in a year I’ll be running the place. And then we’ll be doing some real work. Not that idiotic drivel the company wants us to. Real work.”

David casts a look behind them, like anyone cares about a little slur against MarsCorp in a place like this, which makes Colin laugh again. Honestly, if he believed in any kind of reason to the universe beyond what he can give to it, he’d think someone had sent this boy on purpose. Just to tell him he was on the right track.

“I know, David. It’s a scary proposition. But I can tell you’re different, you see things like I do. We’re far too clever to only apply our skills to piddling matters like crop production or drug trials.” He leans in, making note of every time the boy’s breath stutters like it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. “I’m going to travel to another world. Would you like to come with me?”

He expects he probably went too far. The boy will stammer some excuse and find his way back to his parents. He’ll take his job in IT like Daddy wants him to. He’ll go on with his life.

But instead his breath hitches, and Colin swears he can even see his pupils dilate and Shareholders, he’s going to get an erection in the middle of Kingsley’s fucking cocktail party and it will entirely be David Knight’s fault, with his blue eyes and sandy hair and perfect face just begging to be wrecked.

“I have another two years of school left,” he says, just under his breath.

“I can deal with that.” And dammit, Colin will go back to the base right now and murder his boss this evening if he has to, if he can just get this boy to himself. Then he’ll pull every string, call in every favour and blackmail necessary to get David out of school early and into his hands. He’ll do whatever it takes to have David Knight, Blue look at him like he can give him the fucking world.

And he will, too. He is going to blow this entire fucking planet’s mind because he’s seen it, he knows what’s on the other side - if he could just get there. And now he has to bring this boy with him too, or he’s pretty sure he should just give up and die now. He’s never felt anything with more certainty. This one is his, and he’s not letting him out of his sight again.

“I’d love to show you some of my notes. You could probably even give me a few pointers, brain like yours! Would you… like to come to my lab with me?”

If the boy notices the innuendo he doesn’t respond to it, just nods his head with the sweetest and most perfect smile Colin’s ever seen. He can’t wait until that smile is just for him.

“Come on, then.” He steals the drink out of the boy’s hand, throws it into the nearest stupid fucking fake plant.

“Now?” There’s a laugh in the boy’s voice and Colin would open a thousand doors into a thousand universes to hear it directed at him just one more time.

“Why not? I doubt anyone will even notice we’re gone.”

That sends a flash of pain across the boy’s face, a glance to the far side of the room where his parents must be, and Colin is far too weak a man. He reaches out and touches his face, just a little, just to bring his chin up enough to look him in the eye. 

“It’s alright. You don’t need them anymore. We don’t need any of them.”

David nods, and Colin’s heart stutters. They are going to do amazing things together. He’s never been more sure of anything in his life.


End file.
